Texting You
by Cherryb3
Summary: So there's a tornado...so I'll just Text Sasuke here...


**Authors Note:** Hola! So I haven't posted in a long time. So I decided to do it today! I know, so kind. Anyway, this story is based on a real conversation I had with one of my crushes on a night of a tornado…well it was an almost tornado. So yeah, Sakura is gonna have a brother and sister. Oh and it is in Sakura's P.O.V. She's making comments while she gets these texts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…but these texts are mine! : )

**Texting You**

Tonight there was a storm. And a bad one at that. It could quite possibly turn it's self into a tornado. Normally I'd be like my sister over there in the corner freaking out but not tonight because I'm being a selfless person and I'm going to help a friend of mine. I'm gonna just text him to make sure he's alright…this has nothing to do with my own freaking out.

"Hey. You taking cover? There's a tornado warning if u couldn't have told by the outside…"

Outside is brutal. It's completely dark and the clouds, at least around my house, look like a funnel…defiantly not good. I wonder how it looks around his house…

"Ya thnx."

YES! He responded!

"Np. Be safe…"

It's the only thing I could say. And it's not a lie. I want him to be safe. We're gonna get married one day…well hopefully.

"U too "

A smiley face? OMG! HE LIKES ME! HE'S GOT TO!

"Thanks. My sister is freaking out. I've lived through a tornado before. So if I have to I can do it again."

I have, I really have. And it was f-ing scary…

"That's a good attitude!"

"Thanks. I try. She's a mess…"

"Ooo"

"Ooo?" How the hell do I respond to that…

"Yeah. I feel really bad. She's hysterical. I'm gonna admit I'm worried about my grandma."

"Same cause mine lives in the land of Sand and they had reported tornados."

Aww, he cares about his grandma.

"Yeah. My grandma is all alone and she lives so close. I'm afraid she might be asleep by now…but I'm not sure. My dad is retarded."

"Oooo"

"He went upstairs to smoke. But we were at the ramen shop so we'll be okay now…that was funny. The ppl were freaking out there. We were joking around and since I just cut my hair. My mom was like at least you'll look cute for your funereal."

"Lol that made me laugh."

I wanted to say well obviously. You said lol, but I decided against it and wrote back, well texted back:

"It made me laugh too. The ppl were freaking out and stuff. But hey, it's over now. So thanks for texting me. I feel like that kept me sane. But I had ramen and I decided to not eat it cause if something had happened I could've gotten burned."

"Np thnx for txtin me"

"Np. See we're both extremely grateful for one anothers presence. My mom, dad, and sister went to my grandmas and my brother and his gf are about to leave me alone. This could get fun…"

"Haha seems so"

Maybe I should ask him over here to "keep me safe"…or company…

"Darn. I just realized there were funny videos I could've watched from my phone but…oh well. It was cool texting u I guess…jk. "  
>"Lol that's funny"<p>

"Yeah. I am pretty amusing at times."

"Haha yes u are"

"Y thank you. So my TV went out. Curse u storm and Direct TV!"

"That's terrible…mines fine :p"

Jerk…

"Yeah well I have Youtube so yay! These Facebook statuses are funny though. I guess the band concert was cancelled…"

"Ya I just heard that…they said when they started they had to go to the hallway"

"Yeah. I read from someones status that they got through one song and then the lights were acting all weird. Oh my brother is back…"

"That's good"

"Yeah. I'm kinda glad. Now the screen on my TV which is black is playing like guitar chords and stuff…lol this is the best!"

"Haha kooooool"

And I kid you not; there were that many o's.

"I'm a liar…only the local channels don't work."

"Awwwww"

That many w's must count for something right? Well that's what I thought at least…

"They aren't cool shows anyway. So I don't care."

"Yaaaa"

"Oh well…"

" "

"Oh great now ur sad…am I making fun of ur favorite shows on local channels?"

"Haha no"

"Good…cause I'd feel kinda bad…"

"Haha np"

"So my parents and sister haven't gotten back yet…I wonder if my Grandma is okay…"

"Oooo"

"She's fine though. I would've gotten a call if she was hurt or anything. So I got to donate my hair today! Yay!"

Changing subjects…that's always the way to go.

"Thats good "

"Yeah. I was happy when my hair dresser told me I had enough where it wouldn't be to short. I like it."

"Koool"

I'm sure he really didn't care about my hair cut, but he did seem interested when I brought up the whole hair cut thing when we first texted over Christmas break…once we got back he asked me if I cut it…so why wasn't he happy now?

"Yeah. It's short…but whatever…"

"Koolio"

There we go. :D Or maybe he's annoyed and doesn't want to hear about hair…Damn!

"Yep. I'm happy. And excited."

Can't wait for you to see it would've been a great addition. Too bad I didn't write that.

"Yay"

"Well my power just flickered again…great."

"Dammm"

"Yeah. So now I have no computer because I had to turn it off but Degrassi is on so yay!"

"Yay!"

A Degrassi fan too huh…yeah probably not.

"Yeah. Degrassi always makes life more fun. Although I've had a great day so far."

"Kool"

"Yeah. I'm thinking it was because you weren't in school today. Jk. How was ur day at the amusement park?"

"That stung"

"I'm sure. But seriously I was kidding. How was ur 'business day'? Oh and in case u were wondering my grandma is fine. She sat there on her couch and watched the storm until it got too scary. Then she closed the blinds"

"That's goooooood but it was reeel fun"

I wonder if he wishes I was there. Hmm, me and him at an amusement park together for a whole day. That could've been fun…

"I'm glad. School was pretty awesome actually though. I vandalized a desk, technically speaking. I made the already dead dolphin deader…I drew an X over its eye."

"Lol"

"That was the only thing I did though. Naruto was the one who colored the blood that Choji made with red pen."

"Woa"

"It ended up being a really violent picture…Shino took a picture of it. Anyway I'm gonna take a shower cause it is safe to do. So if I don't txt back sry. "

"Np"

And with that our conversation was over. Well at least for that night it was…

**Authors Note:** So there it is…it's an okay story. Sub par, like a par 3. Just like a pitch-and-putt…Nothing to be too proud of. But I am proud of this conversation…too bad this kid doesn't like me at all. Boo him…anyway review and stuff.

Oh and anyone that knows what the Sub Par comment is from you are my new favorite person!


End file.
